Interview:BULLETT
The enigmatic electronic band and multimedia project has created a cultlike following of disciples dying to know: Who are these people? Since emerging from the ether in December 2009, the enigmatic electronic band and multimedia project has built a cult-like following of disciples dying to know: Who are these people? Through a series of interconnected videos layered with mysterious symbology, they’ve given us clues—a lock of blonde hair sent to MTV’s James Montgomery, numeric codes, animal drawings—but two years into their elaborate mystery, we’re still stumped. The only thing we do know is that they’re led by Swedish singer-songwriter Jonna Lee. We’re not even sure which member of iamamiwhoami completed the following interview, because, as their representative tells us, “This project has chosen not to confirm or comment on the creators’ involvement for the reason of letting their music and film speak for itself.” Interview ;What is your bounty? :My mind, my dream that grows inside of me. I'm on a hunt to find the cure. ;Who is the small child you dream of? :Something for us to nurse and grow that thrives from me and you both. Is it a sad, sad sight viewed from afar? ;Do you think nature is at all allied with human civilization? :You can either accept or deny the task that has been given you. ;Is purity precious to you? :I grow up to be just like that. ;What is your relationship to the earth? To the spiritual world? :It’s where it all began. Who knew what I would turn into? ;Have you fulfilled the circle of life several times? :There’s a hunt. Who’s standing tall? Someone who dares to lose it all. ;Is this a spiritual journey? :You keep pace. ;Is it important to define a boundary between the immortal soul and the body? :My worst fear is real life. When all this is done we can do the things we said we would. ;Are you free? :Until morning forces us to climb back down. ;Will nature conquer all? :You and I, we walk about, we know about the hole in the floor. I wanted us to live in times of bliss. ;Do you resent science? :They guard their secret with their lives. We raise our children to the beat of its comforting pounding. ;How did you first learn of your origins? :Sprung from necessity when something changed in you. And the purest of hearts let their spirits be consumed. ;Do you have the ability to love? If so, were you born with it or was it learned? :As I stay a little while longer I am damaged in the making but I force myself towards departing. I have to be the rascal taking all. ;Would you ever hang a man just to produce a child? :It’s how it goes. ;Do you feel alone in the universe? :The farthest one can come too close. ;Do you feel that animals are more sympathetic to your predicament than humans? :A heavy sigh then not a sound. ;Do you think you’ll ever be quite understood? :You see the overall of what we are. ;Would you like to be? :This want is making me soar. ;When you commune with nature, do you trust it? :Weakness, loss, and greed are the proceeds of your reality. Now we built a fort so strong to hold the ashes of your town. ;Do you seek revenge? :Listen to the words I sing that for this occasion I chose. ;Can you be trusted? :You never had a true friend like I. Now I’m granting you all. ;Who sent the hair, wood, and coded message to MTV’s James Montgomery? :There was need for a reply. ;What does a cat represent to you? A dog? :A pinion of labors men as capable as trust. ;Do you feel safer in nature or in the anonymity of cyberspace? :This is home. This is wealth. I can watch from a distance with the greatest view. ;Why do you communicate with the outside world? :If there’s a want for something new, you might find me at the start or where it ends for you. We know about the chance of more. ;Why speak in codes? :What is expected, to carry you in my arms? ;Are you hesitant to reveal something? :This is the way we do things. Take a bite . Let it sink in for a new beginning. ;Do you live in “our” world? Where do you live? :I belong with my self-built grounds. We make a neat and tidy house but the walls keep growing thinner. ;Where is ShootUpTheStation? :Heading home to where days are nights. Now I’m as good as can be. ;Why bring an outsider into your world to participate? :Who knows my world who shares my view? ;What was his purpose? :His methods were all tried and true. ;Who terrifies you the most? :The one molded like she’s shaped in size with anyone. ;Do you like men? :Who’s ready to take the fall for it? ;Are you searching for your identity? :Who am I when all I am is your designated wife. ;Is there anything of greater value than identity? :If my hands weren’t so very sharp. You feel better now? Category:Interview articles